This invention relates to the field of clamping or holding devices for the spare tire of an automobile. In particular it relates to such a holding device which may be readily locked so as to prevent the theft of the spare tire. Although the prior art teaches the use of lockable spare tire holders, the prior devices tend to be bulky and expensive to produce. None of the prior devices provide a means of concealing the lock after it has been used to secure the tire.